


If I could Fall in Love

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different jobs, M/M, Poor Katsuki Yuuri, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, shopkeeper Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Nobody ever said teaching was going to make a person rich, we long gave up on treating teachers like they were worth anything. Still Yuuri never thought his chosen profession would land him in the hospital with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen.Also read Victor's POV inIf I could Fall in Love Reprise





	If I could Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 160 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Come drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask anything about my stories. Or drop me a message and start a conversation. :}

Yuuri doesn't want to open his eyes, there is a freight train coming through his head and he's certain keeping his eyes closed is what is best. He lies there wondering why he's having a hangover, as he was fairly certain that it was a weekday. So unless he was laid off and drank to forget it he most definitely has work to attend in the morning. But last news was that the school had managed to get the funding to last an other year, so that can't be it.

Maybe he got hit by a car and knocked his head against something. That is an option, it's a crowded city after all. Yuuri tries to remember what he was doing last. When he does he opens his eyes making the person hanging over him jolt back a step. 

Yuuri can't help but stare at him. The guy is gorgeous and way to young to be this grey, so he must die his hair. When the man moves his hand through his hair, gets pink spots on his cheeks and smiles softly, Yuuri realizes he might not have just thought that. 

"The doctor did say the meds would make you a bit lucid, so I guess you weren't planning to say all of that out loud. But just so you know, my hair is naturally silver. The only time it was a different color was this one time during my teens, and I'm fairly certain all proof of that is destroyed." The man gives him a coy look. "My name is Victor, you passed out in my shop earlier." 

Yuuri stares at the man. That can't be right, Yuuri never passed out before. Not even during one of the worst anxiety attacks he'd ever had and he's not feeling like he had one of those. When the man, no Victor, frowns at him he realizes that he is still very much without a filter apparently. 

"Yep, you are really going on with stating your thoughts. So try not to think of anything you really don't want to say." Victor laughs. Something he stops doing when he hears the next words come from Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri just looks at him in shock. The moment Victor had said that he had thought about sleeping with the man and by the looks of it he most definitely said it out loud. 

The shock sends his thoughts in a shamble making him only produce undefined sounds. He closes his eyes. He's such an idiot. As if somebody like that would want to be with Yuuri, he's just a poor teacher. Who apparently passed out severely enough in the guy's shop to be taken to the infirmary. Plus he's still not certain what happened. The last thing he remembers is that he was looking at the label of a can of soup and then the whole world had rolled around as if there had been a earthquake. 

"No, no earthquake. According to Georgi you suddenly turned very pale and started leaning over, then your body gave this jolt -his words- and you collapsed on the floor. While he tried to get you to respond Mila sent Yuri to go get me. When you stayed unresponsive I took you to the local clinic. You are not an idiot for getting sick, or being poor, especially as a teacher. For all the work you people do you are not paid half as much as you should." 

Victor squeezes his wrist as a means to try and consolidate Yuuri. It does make Yuuri open his eyes and look at him again. 

"Plus it's a compliment to be considered to be slept with. As long as you won't harass me in the streets for it, I will not hold you your thoughts against you." All Yuuri hears is that Victor doesn't want him. 

He should bite of his tongue or maybe stop thinking as the look on Victor's face tells him the filter is still very much off. Victor closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. Yuuri just waits for the man to tell him that he is making a fool of himself. The last thing he expects is for Victor to lean over and steal his breath with the most chaste yet passionate kiss Yuuri ever had in his life. 

"Let me refrain that. It's a compliment when one as good looking as you considers sleeping with me. although perhaps we should wait with doing so till you are cleared from this place and we... well... till we know each other a bit better." Victor blushes, and Yuuri is fairly certain he's not any shade less red. Yuuri really wants to pull Victor back in for a better kiss. 

Luckily this is the exact moment the doctor walks in. Victor greets the man as an old friend, which he apparently is. Or as Victor says it, you don't often meet a non-Russian that can keep up with drinking. Yuuri isn't certain that is a good thing to know about a person capable of putting a syringe in him. Both man start laughing, Yuuri just sighs and flops back on the bed.

"So, no filter. That can happen. You'll be able to hold your tongue soon enough again." Chris looks at Victor in shock when Yuuri replays he rather has his tongue somewhere else and he would have if he had not walked in. Victor at least has the decency to blush and appreciate the lovely paint job done to the ceiling. 

"Okay. That is a bit awkward to hear indeed. And he's been like that ever since he woke up." Victor looks at Chris and nods. "So I'm going to assume you are a very private, introvert person. Meds can have weird effects on people. Especially when they are malnourished." The look Chris gives Yuuri states that this is not an understatement. 

"Just be truthful, how much did you eat today." And for the first time that day Yuuri is capable to hold his mouth. "Look I have the outcome from your blood work. You are short on almost anything that should be in there. Not to mention I've seen your body when I took your vital's. You might have a toned body, and most would think you are a top athlete. But as far as I can tell you are coming at least ten pounds short on being capable of maintaining yourself. If not twenty." 

Yuuri sighs. How can he explain it. Most people can't wrap their minds about it and that is if they are bothered to even hear about it and actually listen. Money was tight, his hours nearly doubled over the past two years but all of them were listed as volunteering as not to have to pay him anything more than minor compensation. The school district cut nearly all funding for extra's so any books and art supplies had to be paid by the teachers willing to give those classes. And with the new regional cut on free school lunches, Yuuri had three students he knew would not have anything at all to eat if he didn't cover those costs. 

Basically he's been relaying on his roommate for most expenses and Phichit had been laid off from his second job a few months ago, and the one he got instead paid far less. So they'd been living mostly on InstaNoodles and scraps Phichit managed to take with him from the restaurant he worked at. He wouldn't even have been at the store that day, if one of the parents had not surprised him with a birthday card that morning containing a five dollar note and a message to get something for himself from it. 

Yuuri has his hands over his face, ashamed of the mess he is. The mess his life is. The silence coming from the other two men stifling. he can hear somebody move over, his muscles cramp up when hands slip over his wrists trying to pull his hands away from his face.

"Nothing of that is something to be ashamed of." Victor smiles at him softly. There is a hint of emotion in his eyes Yuuri can't place. 

Chris soon allows him to leave and while Yuuri puts on his clothes again, only now realizing he was in a hospital gown, he moves to the side and he and Victor start a very animated conversation. 

Victor walks him home where Phichit waits for him and takes over. An hour later the door bell rings and a delivery man of a restaurant is there with containers of food. When Yuuri tries to pay the man, he is informed everything plus the tip is already been taken care of. The next morning, after a sturdy breakfast of left overs Yuuri nearly trips over a crate filled with anything one could need of groceries just standing in front of their door.

This continues for more than a week, dinner delivered at night and a crate of anything else in the morning, before one morning Yuuri has to leave earlier as there is a school assembly that day and it is his 'job' to set up the auditorium. When he pulls open the door the young blond nearly trips backwards, still holding the crate. 

The kid scolds at him and pushes the crate nearly into his ribs. When he does Yuuri spots the name-tag on the shirt the kid is wearing. So this was the Yuri Victor had said got him when Yuuri was unconscious back then. which means this kid had seen him like that. He blinks back to the present when he sees Yuri go over to his bike.

"Wait. Could you... Would you... if not to much..."

"Spill it out. It's already bad enough Victor won't shut about you and makes me do this every morning, but at least prove you have more common sense and be at least capable of finishing one question." 

"Tell Victor thank you." Yuri looks at Yuuri for a moment assessing him. Then the kid nods get's on his bike and sets off. 

It isn't till he is gone that Yuuri realizes the kid was going in the opposite direction of the shop, so that he had to have gone to the shop to pick up the crate before going to school. The thought of school make Yuuri realize he really needs to run to catch his bus, or he'd be late himself. 

That evening the dinner is a simple Italian Pasta. But this time there is a card with it, asking Yuuri and Phichit to join Victor at his place for inner the next day. Both Yuuri as Phichit can only agree on it and as his number is listed on the card Yuuri sends a text telling him okay. The replay is Victor's address. 

When Yuuri arrives at school the next day he finds his entire class room filled with any piece of art supply one could ever need. He texts Phichit a picture before letting Victor know it was well received. 

That evening he sits next to Phichit who is practically jumping in his seat, which is nerve wrecking as he's also the one driving. When his friend sends him a particular glance he knows his friend did something. And as he was not using his phone to get directions, he must have taken a better look at who Victor actually is. Yuuri just cares that the man is apparently very kind, or is taking extreme pity on him. The first sets off butterflies, the second one makes Yuuri feel very apprehensive over tonight. 

The second thought wins when he sees they are entering a private residential community, the card Victor had sent them the night before apparently being their key into the place. And when they drive up to the house Victor stated being his address, Yuuri feels his breath hitch. How in heavens name can a small shop owner have a house like that. 

Not that he can think about that for very long as he get's knocked clean down by a large Poodle the moment he steps from the car. Yuuri's always loved dogs and poodles were one of his most liked ones, so he starts laughing and pets the dog instead of getting up properly. That is how Victor sees him when he steps out of the house to greet them. He lets them cuddle for a while then he turns back to the house. 

"Yakov, could you be so kind as to take Makka off my guest. As much as I like them getting to know each other, dinner is getting served soon and he'll be in need to freshen up before so." The older man that steps out from behind him takes only a few strides before literally picking up the dog and putting it down again a few steps away from Yuuri.

Phichit in the mean time walked over to Victor. The biggest grin on his face.

"I don't think I thanked you nearly enough that evening you brought Yuuri home. But I have to say, you don't come over as the third riches person in our county the way you were dressed that time either. The current attire suits that position much better. Mr. Nikiforov. Still as Yuuri's best friend I have to ask what your intentions towards him are." 

Yuuri just stare at them. Third richest... Intentions... Yuuri starts blushing when Victor sends him a heated look. Before he turns that look back at Phichit and nods.

"I assume you mean my intentions in general and not just those for tonight. Well in all honesty, I'm in every way planning to convince your best friend to consider us to become a committed couple and perhaps even married in the future. For tonight, a good dinner and maybe be in the lucky position of having you go home alone." 

Yuuri can only stare at Victor. The man has to be kidding. By the time he's cleaned up and sits at the table it becomes very clear that this is indeed exactly what Victor's intention is towards. As made clear by some of the comments coming from the other guests, who all retell about how Victor is apparently obsessed by Yuuri. 

Yuuri has made up his mind by the time dessert is served. Slipping his hand under the table giving Victor's leg a squeeze just above decency levels. When Victor slips his hand over Yuuri's and entangles their finger's Yuuri can feel his heart rate go up, making it drop significantly when Victor pulls the hand up to his lips and after kissing the knuckles tell everybody else that doesn't have a room in the house to get lost. 

Phichit is quite literally the first to leave, with the dessert in a doggy-bag as it would be a shame to waste it even if it meant for his besty to get booty faster. Yuuri blushes deeply but does not counter the comment. Victor just laughs. 

That night is the first time Yuuri sleeps in a King Size bed, for as little sleep they actually allow one another to have. As they rotate between talking, having sex, and small naps during the whole night, not falling actually asleep till the morning is already slipping between the curtains. Yuuri finds himself completely curled up against Victor realizing that perhaps everything that happened in the past year let him right to where he was. A content smile on his lips, while dreaming of things they might do together one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, even something as small as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
